vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrfing Boilermaker
Summary Tyrfing Boilermaker is the Venerable Elder of the Faith Organization, a key figure on the faction that would be comparable in rank to a major king of the Legitimacy Kingdom or the president of a major conglomerate or international corporation of the Capitalist Corporations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Tyrfing Boilermaker Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Venerable Elder Powers and Abilities: Prototype movement support unit that reproduces the behavior and techniques of other people, including expert swordsmanship, expert use of explosives and expert murderer techniques. Should also include expert use of firearms, ace fighter piloting skills and expert infiltration and spy skills Attack Potency: Street level (Easily overpowers regular soldiers and is equally matched with Bloodrics Capistrano) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Can move fast enough to disappear in front of Heivia Winchell's eyes, get behind him and immediately knock out the person next to him by the time Heivia turns around. Can fight Bloodrics Capistrano in a sword fight, with Heivia Winchell being unable to keep up at all with their movements after the first three testing strikes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Module Unit, plastic explosives Intelligence: Above average, one of the main leaders of the Faith Organization Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Though his prototype unit reproduces the movements and techniques of other people Tyrfing's body and organs are still the same so it can tire him out quickly Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Module Unit: An unnamed prototype unit resembling a sheathed double-edged sword that reproduces the behavior and techniques of specific people who have had their data gathered and analyzed by the Faith Organization. It uses their motion data to support the user's own actions using chains and gears. The data used in the unit includes both allied and enemy commanders and other notable individuals: battlefield student Quenser Barbotage, serial killer and Elite Skuld Silent-Third, noble Bloodrics Capistrano, Object designer Sladder Honeysuckle, Elite Putana Highball, the ace fighter pilot Mariydi Whitewitch, the legendary spy Nyarlathotep, etc... ** Module Quenser: A mostly unseen mode that reproduces Quenser Barbotage's data, especially his skills in the use of explosives as a weapon. Tyrfing managed to use it to kill two heavily-armed guards and slice off the knob of a door with a focused explosion, somehow making it so that the mysterious explosions didn't produce any noise that would alert nearby people. Referred to by Tyrfing as "very user-friendly, but it leaves a lot of openings when breaching a single point". ** Module Skuld: A mode that reproduces Skuld Silent-Third's data, including her murder techniques. While using this mode Tyrfing's movements become oddly feminine. The mode appears to be focused on offensive actions and killing/neutralizing targets with the user's bare hands, Skuld's original preferred murder method. Her data also allows him to casually dodge handgun bullets at close range. ** Module Bloodrics: A mode that reproduces Bloodrics Capistrano's data, specifically his skills with a sword. It allowed Tyrfing to go toe to toe with the real Bloodrics using a thin, sword-like piece of metal instead of an actual sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9